mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Derpy/Gallery/Characters making faces
Derpy Hooves isn't the only pony known for making silly faces. It's actually a common symptom many ponies undergo when things get weird. Season one Twilight,SpikeDerp S01E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Pinkie Derp!.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 ScrewyPinkie S01E03.png|The Ticket Master Applejack derpy S01E04.png|Applebuck Season Lavender background pony weird face S1E05.PNG|Griffon the Brush Off Snips Derping.png|Boast Busters Derpyfluttershy.png|Dragonshy Pillow Fight!.jpeg|Look Before You Sleep Apple Bloom.jpg|Bridle Gossip SOBoredRainbowDash S01E10.png|Swarm of the Century ExcitedBGPony S01E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Berry Punch's disgust.jpg|Call of the Cutie Rainbow Dash DERP S1E13.jpg|Fall Weather Friends AbsoluteDisgust S01E14.png|Suited For Success DerpyTwilight1 S01E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Derpaderp.JPG|Sonic Rainboom Scootaloo crossed eyed E17-W17.png|Stare Master Apple Mess Derp!.PNG|The Show Stoppers AngryDog S01E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show Iutyhi6.png|Green Isn't Your Color BaffledBraeburn S01E21.png|Over a Barrel Funny face RD S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Rarity Gasps.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles AwokenSpike S01E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well SuperPinkieDerp S01E25.png|Party of One COME OUT!.png|The Best Night Ever Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_dazed_S02E01.png|New season = new derps. RainbowDerp1 S02E01.png|Five seconds after the intro to the second season. Well done Rainbow... SpikeBelch S02E01.png|Maybe we need to find a different method of mail... RainbowDerp2 S02E01.png|Twice in one episode Rainbow? Maybe you should see an optometrist... Discord_on_Twilight_and_Fluttershy.png|Fluttershy's first derp of the season Lying Applejack S02E01.png|"I was talking to... nopony! Nopony whatsoever!" The Return of Harmony Part 2 Spike crossed eye S2E2-W 5.6320.png|Spike gone crossed eyed. Screwball.png|Discord's chaos at work SpikeBelch S02E02.png|"That's it. I'm officially done with Celestia doing this to me". EVIL Discord S02E02.png|This is a face that you DO NOT mess with. Lesson Zero Twilight Crazy.png|"Are you okay, Twilight?" StrangeFaceTwilight_S02E03.png|"I may have had too much to drink last night...". Twilight Sparkle Derping Ponder S2E3.png|''CLOCK. IS. Clock is ticking S02E03.png|TICKING!!!'' ClockisTickingTwilight3 S02E03.png|Cute but creepy. JowlsTwilight_S02E03.png|Twilight getting her chub on. CrazyTwilightCheckingChest2 S02E03.png|"I am a pretty pony... I am a pretty pony...". Twilightsparkle CMC S02E03.png|I was under the impression that this was a kid's show... Scary_Twilight_bush_bird_S2E03.jpg|...but apparently I was wrong... Scootaloo_derp.PNG|Scootaderp. S.2 eps.3 twilight CMC.png|"Popping" out of nowhere! HappyTwilight S02E03.png|...really wrong... Twilight Sparkle Crazy S2E3.png|'Creepiest. Face. Ever...' Luna Eclipsed Twilight Derp S2E4.png|Star Swirl the Derpy. DerpySpike S02E04.png|"Too... much... candy...". ScaredFilly S02E04.png|Yep. derp.png|"Aaaahhhhh!!! It's Nightmare Mooon!!!" Fluttershy Derp 1 S2E4.png|Fluttershy needs a doctor to bring her back to life! Fluttershy Derp 2 S2E4.png|"You should see a doctor before you *really* need a priest." Pinkie Chicken 1 S2E4.png Derpy Pinkie Pie..png Derpy Pinkie Pie 3..png|"Bak-bak-ka-kawk!" Derpy Pinkie Pie 4..png Pinkie Chicken 4 S2E4.png|"Bacawk!" Sisterhooves Social Rarity_Face_3.png|"I just want her to understand..." Rarity Face 5.png|"Ooo, a diamond!!!" Rarity Anger Supression 2.png|Grinding teeth is the only answer. Rarity Gasping.png The Cutie Pox Spike has new crush.png AB French S02E06.jpg|This is the face you'd make when you realize you're speaking a new language perfectly. LyingPinkie S02E06.png|"Murder? Who said anything about murder?..." DerpyAppleBloom S02E06.png|"Ahh yeah!!!" May the Best Pet Win! ScaredRainbow1 S02E07.png|You might want to loosen up on the LSD a bit Rainbow... ScaredRainbow3 S02E07.png|"Dreams, eh?" GeniusDash S02E07.png|"I'm a genius!!!" WeirdAngle2_S02E07.png|This takes on a totally different meaning when out of context... The Mysterious Mare Do Well VeryScared S02E08.png|"MY BABY!!!" ScaredOldPonies S02E08.png|"I saw my life flash before my very derped eyes". Confused Applejack S02E08.png|"Uhh... What're you doin' back there Rainbow?..." ExtremeDisappointment S02E08.png|"Let it be known that my face has no bones". ShockedRainbowDerp S02E08.png Sweet and Elite Rarity can't Decide S2EP9.jpg|I suppose toilets weren't invented yet. RarityDerp S02E09.png|I think she should've said she was sick instead. Rarity Derping.png Dashie feeling sick.png Secret of my Excess CheerileeDerp S02E10.png|And yet she somehow works as a teacher for children DerpySpike S02E10.png|"I'm going to puke..." UnsureTwilight S02E10.png|"Oh no! The ultimate chimera is at the door!" DerpyBackgroundPony S02E10.png DerpyGiantSpike S02E10.png|"Must. Express. Feelings. For. Rarity." Hearth's Warming Eve Fluttershy Scared.png Pinkie!!! S2E11.PNG|One of the many uses of Twilight! #1: Fishing. S02E11 crazy.PNG FlutterDerp S02E11.png|"Private Pansyderp at your service, Commander!" PrivateFluttershy S02E11.png|Gladiator Rainbow pushes Gladiator Fluttershy off cliff LIKE A BOSS. Rariderp.png|"We are not amused". Derppinkie.png|"Bleh". Family Appreciation Day SweetieBelleWakeUp S02E12.png|"I wasn't sleeping!!!" CrazyGrannySmith S02E12.png|Granny Smith, seen here having yet another heart attack. ElectrifiedSweetieBelle S02E12.png|Are electrified manes in this season? ScaredYoungGrannySmith1 S02E12.png|What's that I see? ScaredYoungGrannySmith2 S02E12.png|Young Smith looks so adorable even when scared... Baby Cakes Pinkie Pie & babies making faces S02E13.png|"Babies?! EW!!!" DerpyPie S02E13.png|Babies are not fans of derping. HappySquishedPinkie_S02E13.png|"Aww yeah!!!" PinkieJawDrop S02E13.png CrazyPinkie S02E13.png|I'm scared.... VergeOfCryingPinkie S02E13.png|It's hard to imagine her pupils getting any closer to each other. The Last Roundup MLP-S2E14-Shoulda Gone Before We Left.PNG|"Bathroom!!!" Pinkie Pie stuffed S2E14.png|This may have been a bad idea for Pinkie. She will throw up after this... Pinkie Pie Shock S2E14.png|OMC! Pinkie Pie Furious 1 S2E14.png|i LOL'd and got creeped out of that face... Pinkie Rage S2E14.png|Note: Pinkie Promises are serious business. Never break/worm your way through one. CaughtApplejack S02E14.png|"Uhh... Rainbow... Could'ya let go of me?" The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Red eyes error.PNG|awwww, yeah! Sad Dash S2E15.png Rainbow Dash Sad S2E15.png Category:Galleries Category:Character gallery pages Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2